The Hunger Games: Do You Remember?
by TheHetalianGerman
Summary: This is a story about The Hunger Games in a different Fashion, and the Toll it can take on someone who was in it. Rated M for Very descripive sexual scenes BoyxBoy and other things.
1. Chapter 1: Dream State of Mind

**Author's Note: **Thanks for tuning in! This is my first ever Hunger Games fan fiction featuring my favorite pairing, Peeta and Cato so ENJOY!

_"Get her Cato get her!" Clove yelled as Peeta watched as Cato ruthlessly raped Katniss. After all, this was The Hunger Games and their were no rules, except cannibalism. Cato pounded her with a dagger in hand stabbing her occasionally. Cato finished squirting hot cum on her black T-Shirt. He grabbed her by the throat and slit it. The cannon fired. She was dead. Peeta was happy in fact that Katniss who he called The Girl on P.M.S was dead. He walked over to Cato and leaped into his arms and hugged him deeply._

_"Babe I love you" Peeta said romantically_

_"I love you too" Cato said rubbing Peeta's back. A voice came into the arena. _

_"Attention everyone! May I present the winners of the 74th Hunger games. Peeta Mellark, Cato Crowne, Clove Huntchingson, Marvel Crighton, and Glimmer Sovet!"_

Peeta leaped up from his dream. All this had infact happened but he didn't want to be dreaming about it. He got up out of his bead and went to the kitchen for some milk. It had been 3 Months since the games had ended and had moved in with Cato in district 2. The clock read "6:27" and he turned on the light. Moments later, Cato came up being him and hugged him around the waist.

"Mornin" Cato said with a yawn. He smiled and opened the fridge. "You should go back and lay down. I'll bring you some breakfast." Cato said. Peeta went back to lay down only to have the same dream again. He woke up to the sight of Cato and a large platter of Bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage and pancakes with maple syrup on the side.

"Are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you squirm and you had an uneasy look. Are those dreams getting at you again?" Peeta noded. He looked at the platter and said, "Thanks babe your the best" Cato hopped into bed next to him and the ate. After they were finished, Cato started brushing Peeta's hair. "Your so adorable with your puppy eyes" He also started rubing Peeta's crotch which Cato could tell something was stirring. "Wow, is that my sword or are you happy to see me?" Cato and Peeta both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: More Dream's

_"Five, Four, Three, Two, one." The Gong sounded._

_Peeta ran as fast as he could. He couldn't take any chances. He knew Cato would protect him but he was afraid that if he engaged in a fight with another tribute, he wouldn't get there fast enough. Just as that thought passed he was at the safe point, behind the cornucopia where no one could see him. He got there and hid when a passing tribute that saw him hide followed him. He went up behind Peeta ready to strangle him as Cato came up behind The boy and grabbed his head and shoulder and snapped his neck. Peeta heard the boy drop to the ground and Peeta jumped. He turned around and saw Cato and the boy he recognized as The tribute from 9. _

_"You should be more careful, the boy could have killed you!" _

_"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Im sorry!"_

_"Its okay," Cato smiled as Peeta leaped into Cato's arms. "as long as your safe" Cato handed Peeta a knife with a poison tip. They came out of their hiding spot and saw a tribute run by them attempting to run into the forest with pack of supplies. Peeta grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up by his short blondish black hair. This boy had muscle but nothing compared to Peeta. Peeta grabbed the boys crouch. "Oh! Someone's excited! Too bad your gonna die now." Peeta felt up the boys shirt. "Nice bod" Peeta put the knife up to his neck and slit it. Since the initial fighting was over and there where at least a dozen dead bodies littering the ground, the gamemakers decided to start sounding the cannons. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14" he counted on his fingers. This was good news. This meant only 10 Tributes left in play and only 5 more needed to die and he hoped one of them was Katniss._

Peeta awoke suddenly with Cato standing above him.

"Babe, are you okay? You were shaking an awful lot. Another bad dream?"

"Yeah, it was just another dream about the Games"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No" Peeta sat up and brushed Cato's cheek. Cato smiled at this and jumped on the bed.

"Wanna... Do something?"

"You know it!" Peeta said in a voice and Cato knew exactly what to do. 5 minutes later and Peeta's Pj's were down and Cato was sliding his mouth up and down Peeta's penis. Breaking the fourth wall and all but anyone who's read any of my other Fan fictions know that Peeta's penis would be around 10-14 inches since I give all my characters abnormally large penis's. Anyways Peeta bucked his hips because he knew he was close to coming.

"C-Cato, im gonna c-cum!" Cato didn't have to be told twice. He pulled his mouth off of Peeta's dream meat and Peeta shot his load all over Cato's face. The first shot hit him straight on the nose. The second hit him on his left cheek. The third hit him on the chin and the sticky stuff drooped down onto his shirt. The last one hit his other cheek and now his face was covered in the white sticky stuff. Whipping his face and smiling he said "_Happy now?_". Peeta catching his breath said "Always"


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**AN: It has been YEARS. I'm back with this story. Its been a while so hopefully its okay.**

_The time was now. It was his chance to prove himself. Even though he didn't really need to prove himself to Cato, he needed to prove himself to the others. He walked up to the boy trapped in the net. He put his knife up to his neck. "Please.. If your gonna kill me just do it." Peeta thought to himself that he should just stop wasting everyone's time and just end it for this poor boy. The boy from 5? He just got out his big knife and repeatedly stabbed his victim and his blood squirted on his face. The cannon fired and there was 4/5 tributes left. What a shame. He walked back to camp. He never thought he would have have to kill someone. He walked up to Cato and gently kissed him. _

Peeta's dream ended there and before the good part too. It was like his dreams were cock blocking him. He got out of bed and went looking for Cato. He wasn't home so he went to the park. He sat there and watched all the children playing. Something him and Cato could never have. Something he always wanted. Something special. Something that they could call their own. That wasn't possible though. He got up and left. When he got back to the house Cato was already home. Cato was just sitting at the table eating cereal. He walked up to Cato and grabbed him. "I need you.." he whispered. He knocked everything off the table. Then Cato laid on the table and Peeta yanked off his pants and he was already hard. Peeta got on him and just shoved Cato's hard and massive cock inside him. He moaned as loud as he could. He thrusted Cato's cock faster ad Cato moaned and panted. "Babe im gonna cum... slow down!" Peeta couldn't slow down. Cato couldn't hold on anymore and shot his massive load inside Peeta's boy pussy. Peeta got off of him and smiled. "Just what I needed." Peeta smiled and got in the shower. Cato's cum still leaking out of him and running down his leg. Cato joined him in the shower. He got on his knees and started sucking Peeta off. In between breaths he would talk. "What was that all about. I mean. Its not like I didn't like it. I was just curious. It was all so sudden."  
"You know I like being spontaneous. Plus we haven't fucked in so long."  
"Yeah, because last night was so long ago."  
"You know I having you inside of me at least once a day. Oh and one more thing."  
"What?"  
"I'm about to cum" Peeta shot his load down Cato's throat. They both got out of the shower. And that night for the first time in weeks, he didn't dream at all. Something was up.

**AN: Okay. I don't know where this story is going so send me ideas on what I could do maybe? I will credit your ideas for sure. Don't worry. Peace out. -THG**


End file.
